no te quiero por quien eres
by carolina y melisa
Summary: Fleur y Bill se conocen... son el uno para el otro, ella linda ,el radical y tierno, que sucede si el destino los desea unir de nuevo y por siempre?pero el destino puede tener un poco de malicia! REVIEWS!
1. la visita

No te quiero por quien eres, sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo.  
  
Capítulo 1( La Visita( Fleur se encontraba en el carruaje, estaba tan aburrida, ustedes lo saben, una francesa, en un carruaje enfrente de un colegio lleno de chicos que solo la valoraban por su belleza. Después de la segunda prueba, Fleur había aprendido de Harry que la vida no era solo ser bonita e inteligente(al menos lo suficiente como para aplastar a otras chicas)sino que tenia más valor, era ser amable, y agradecida. En los últimos días Fleur al ver su hermana Grabrielle en peligro le produjo tanto miedo que el mundo le había dado una vuelta de 360 grados, ahora era más cuidadosa con lo que hacia y pensaba, pero en el fondo seguía siendo veela y tenia que estar orgullosa de ello. Además de todo ella no tenia mucho tiempo de preocuparse por su imagen, me refiero a que la tercera prueba era definitiva y debía llegar de primera, tenia que recuperar el orgullo( ya que era la única mujer de los cuatro)y llevar su premio a casa.  
  
Mientras jugaba con su pelo, Fleur notó que Madame Máxime se acercaba rápidamente por la ladera del lago, tocó un par de veces la puerta y más tarde Fleur la abrió, Madame Maxime apresurada le empezó a explicar el motivo de su visita.  
  
-Fleur, querida tu madre y tu hermana están ansiosas de verte cariño si no te apuras las perderás, no que las pierdas, sino que no tienen mucho tiempo, deben irse lo más pronto posible, igualmente no podrán estar en la prueba, entonces debes apresurarte cariño, yo por mi parte debo ir a hablar con el viejo Albus, perdón, Dumbledore tenemos una reunión de último momento, pues ya sabes se acerca la ultima prueba Fleur. Por el momento te dejo Fleur, recuerda no debes tardar.  
  
Entonces después de despedirse de Fleur, madame Maxime aceleró su paso hacia el castillo, pero antes se voltio y miró a Fleur que ya salía de la carroza. Madame se devolvió y entonces le dijo a Fleur:  
  
-Espero que no te moleste cariño, pero los padres de los otros concursantes están allí también, solo espero que no te moles.  
  
Entonces Fleur la interrumpió.  
  
-No, no me molestan en lo absoluto Madame.  
  
La mujer se quedó tan asombrada que por un instante olvidó todo lo que había dicho durante los últimos minutos, desde cuando Fleur Delacour, no tenia ningún inconveniente en estar con otros magos "cualquiera" en el mismo cuarto, cuando muchas veces eso la molestaba.  
  
Madame reaccionó de repente, no creía lo que sus oídos le daban crédito.  
  
-Entonces cariño es mejor que te apures vaya que si me has dejado asombrada.  
  
Fleur no creía lo que Madame le decía, por qué se asombraba, acaso su forma de ser había cambiado mucho los últimos días? La verdad de el asunto era poco trascendental para ella. Fleur se dirigió a el castillo como lo hacia todos los días para desayunar Empezó a subir por el corredor del segundo piso cuando pasó por el aula de encantamientos.  
  
Unos cuantos chicos de sexto estaban afuera de la clase, como de costumbre bromeaban ,cuando Fleur pensaba que había pasado desapercibida uno de ellos la reconoció de repente.  
  
-valla ,valla si es Fleur Delacour.  
  
Obviamente, Fleur lo que más deseaba en el mundo y en ese instante era que no la molestaran, pero en ese mismo momento en el que el gryffindor, abrió la bocota, todos sus compañeros la voltearon a mirar Uno de los chicos, especialmente uno de pelo claro y ojos azules la empezó a molestar.  
  
- Que haces por aquí tan sola y sin acompañante, te puede pasar algo malo.  
  
- Algo malo te pasará a ti si me tocas- dijo Fleur en un tono burlón  
  
- Seria mejor eso a sentir tus labios.- el chico se hacia el interesante.  
  
- Créeme "gryffindor", no debes preocuparte por eso, prefiero besar un dragón.  
  
- Uuuu. que miedo- dijo el chico en un tono cada vez más atrevido, acercándose a ella.  
  
- Pequeño, pequeño te dejaría un ojo morado, pero tengo prisa, de pronto otro día, el sábado te parece bien?- dijo ella con un tono más sensual que le erizó los pelos al chico, que cada vez se veía más interesado.  
  
- Claro Delacour, a que hora  
  
- Cuando tu reloj marque las 28 y un yunque caiga en tu cabeza "gryffindor" - todos los chicos que lo acompañaban no pudieron contener la risa y simplemente no se detenían.  
  
De pronto Fleur se alejaba con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
El muchacho se quedó mudo, un gryffindor había sido humillado por una chica, y tenia que ser especialmente Fleur ( una francesa, bastante orgullosa para su gusto)  
  
Fleur siguió su camino, aun pensaba en el chico con una cara de tonto enfrente de ella esperando nada mas, ni nada menos que una cita.  
  
Mientras se encontraba y hundía en sus pensamientos no notó la presencia de un chico pelirrojo con pecas y con un arete de pluma que se acercaba corriendo con bastante prisa hacia el cuarto al que iba Fleur.  
  
Bill Weasley se acercaba velozmente hacia donde se encontraba Fleur. Bill, también recordando tiempos pasados en Hogwarts no notó la presencia de una francesa, que caminaba por el corredor.  
  
A diez metros .  
  
A cinco metros.  
  
A tres metros.  
  
A dos .  
  
A uno.  
  
De pronto .  
  
Quieren saber que le sucedió a Fleur y a Bill. Se conocerán? . Bill se sentirá atraído por la belleza de Fleur? Fleur le gritará a Bill? Dejen Review si no lo dejan no continuaré la historia que se pone mejor!!!!!!!!! Se que este capítulo no está genial pero les prometo que el próximo será mejor. Y no dejes de leer el próximo capítulo. Me parece tierno. pero no combina con mi estilo 


	2. Es lindo pero no combina con mi estilo

**Capítulo 2:**

** Me parece tierno… pero no combina con mi estilo**

**_Bum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

En menos de 2 milésimas de segundo Bill chocó con Fleur. 

Todo era confusión. 

De la nada una extraña idea surgió de la cabeza de Bill. 

- Se puede saber que hago encima de esta chica?- se preguntó Bill hacia sus adentros. 

- … Será posible que se quitara de encima?- tiene un estilo extraño será inglés? 

Bill estaba sobre Fleur en el piso. 

- Será que te puedes parar, me estás dejando sin aire…-dijo Fleur con un tono un poco molesto. 

- LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Bill por fin había reaccionado ante la bochornosa situación – de verdad lo siento no te vi. 

Bill hizo un rápido movimiento y logró pararse rápidamente, se disculpó otro centenar de veces y se marcho. 

Antes de dar más de dos pasos recordó que la chica aún seguía el suelo, se volteó, allí seguía Fleur esperando a que la levantase. 

- genial, voy a hacer que este chico me pare por haberme botado al suelo… 

Bill reflexionó. 

-… esta bien Bill extiéndele la mano y ella te la dará, y asunto arreglado… 

- que se cree, acaso me va a dejar aquí para siempre… 

Entonces Bill estiró su mano hacia ella. 

- … quien cree que es acaso no notó lo que me hizo, debe pagar por lo que hizo…álzame chico estoy esperando… 

- acaso no me va a dar la mano… 

De pronto Bill se cansó de estirar su mano y simplemente se agachó y tomó la mano de Fleur, después la trajo hacia él con la mayor fuerza posible. 

- me levantó el estúpido este, lo hizo… 

Bill comenzó a reírse… 

- Se puede saber que es tan gracioso- dijo Fleur en un tono algo molesto, le disgustaba que se burlaran de ella. 

- Lo siento (n/a: es divino) es simplemente la cara que pusiste cuando te levante, no creías que lo iba a hacer-risas- 

- ¿Aun no le veo la gracia? 

- Risas- fue estupenda te debiste haber visto en un espejo te veías, muy sorprendida y algo decepcionada…-risas- 

- Fleur empezaba a comprender-vas a pagar por ello – risas 

- Por cierto como te llamas? 

- Fleur Delacour ¿y tu? 

- Bill Weasley, no estudias aquí ¿cierto?, Nunca te había visto y claro el acento(aunque no lo tenga). 

- No yo vengo de Francia, ya sabes el torneo de los magos y todo eso… 

- Genial, eso quiere decir que voy en la misma dirección que tu, yo vengo a visitar a Potter 

- A mí me visitan mi hermana y mi mamá, pero no serás pariente de Harry, no te pareces mucho… 

- No, Harry es tu sabes, yo solo lo vine a visitar, soy hermano de ron, el mejor amigo de Harry. 

- OH!- dijo la chica recordando a alguien muy familiar, que le había pedido ir al baile cuando ella trataba de hablar con otro chico.- Y vas a estar en la tercera prueba? 

- Como no ir, va estar genial… 

Mientras caminaban e iban llegando al salón a Fleur notó que le atraía algo de Bill, que ella no sabia que era, le agradaba desde su forma de vestir hasta la forma de hablar, le atraía de pies a cabeza, era algo que nunca había sentido antes… 

Mientras Bill le hablaba de su trabajo, de lo cual no escuchó nada, Fleur combatía con ella misma. 

- por favor Fleur es mucho mayor, que tú…y es pelirrojo, y no combina con tu color de pelo… Pero es gracioso e interesante no puedes perder la oportunidad…y si no es lo que parece…es tierno…FLEUR!!! Lo acabas de conocer… 

Mientras tanto Bill que no escuchaba lo que la chica decía, se preguntaba cosas que ella también omitía por completo, claro que Bill no le atraía nada de Fleur, inclusive le parecía algo mandona. 

- que hechizos hará para la próxima prueba…tal vez le pueda decir a Harry… tendrá algo raro e inesperado… 

Mientras que por la cabeza de Fleur se debatía un Gran dilema, la cabeza de Bill se concentraba más en ayudar a Harry para la próxima prueba… 

- Que piensas Fleur estás loca?, y si te ven con él, … que diría Madame Máxime…- de pronto, cuando ya llegaban, Bill interrumpió a Fleur de sus pensamientos, no podía perder la oportunidad de preguntarle 

- Fleur? Fleur? FLEUR!!!!!!!!!! 

- Decías??? 

- Me puedes decir que clase de hechizos utilizaras para la próxima prueba, no se es solo curiosidad tu sabes… 

- Disculpa?, Acaso crees que estoy LOCA!!! 

- Que? 

- Bill me puedes caer muy bien, pero ni Loca que estuviera te diría mis secretos o mis hechizos, No pensaras dárselos a Harry?, O me equivoco?- dijo Fleur saliendo bruscamente de su mente, como si la pregunta la hubiese golpeado, se sentía totalmente ofendida. 

- No, Tranquila, como ya había dicho, era solo curiosidad- Bill, no se había sentido antes tan intimidado por una chica. 

- Bien por ti, ahora si me disculpas- Fleur miró severamente a Bill, y entró al salón, sin mirar atrás. 

Fleur aceptará su situación? 

Que sucederá en la tercera prueba, desde el punto de vista de Fleur? 

No dejes de leer el próximo capítulo… 

La tercera prueba


	3. la tercera prueba

Capítulo 3 La tercera prueba  
  
-Hola mamá, Gabrielle!!!!!!!!! - dijo alegre fleur desde la puerta, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no las veía, principalmente a su madre.  
  
Bill simplemente saludó a su madre, Harry aún no había llegado.  
  
Fleur hace mucho que no te veía como estás de hermosa- la mamá de Fleur también era mitad veela por lo cual ambas irradiaban en el cuarto- querida, siento tanto no poder venir a la prueba, no sabes cuanto lo siento, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo fleur- La madre abrazó a la hija como si la fuese a ver por ultima vez Madre - dijo fleur sin aire- me matas!!!!! Lo siento cariño- dijo la madre ya separándose de ella.  
  
Gabrielle ahora la veía fijamente a los ojos ambas se miraron y luego se dieron un gran abrazo ( N/A :cursi yo sé pero necesario hay que darle emotividad al asunto), lloraron un rato.  
  
Su madre al notar la situación, entristeció por completo, notó como sus hijas lamentaban aquel suceso tan peligroso.  
  
Al terminar el abrazo, fleur miró fijamente a su madre la mirada severa en ella le informaba, la existencia de un problema sin solución en su cabeza.  
  
Mamá , lo siento Corazón, no puedo creer que pongas a tu hermana en esos casos, Fleur pudo haber muerto!!!!!!!! Mami, no lo entiendes, yo no la escogí, es que no lo entiendes no tuve nada que ver con eso.. Como es eso de que no sabias??? Ma..!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Desde el otro lado de la sala, Bill hablaba enérgicamente con Harry, le comentaba, en detalle, todo lo sucedido en la última prueba, Bill tenía que estar al tanto de todo, además, le entretenía tener a alguien .. pero al mismo tiempo desde las lejanias obserbava la discusión entre la chica con la que habia chocado, y su madre.. Pensaba en hablar con ella.  
  
En ese instante, Mcgonagall, entró rápidamente por la puerta y le avisó a Fleur y a su madre que el traslador estaba listo, para que se fueran. Fleur se despidió de su madre de Gabrielle y luego tristemente salió del cuarto.  
  
Bill quela seguia observando, , pensó dos veces antes de ir a hablarle,. notó su estado, necesitaba estar sola.  
  
Fleur ahora se dirigía rápidamente hacia el carruaje, sabía que su madre no podía ir a la prueba, pero en el alma le dolía. Entró, y luego simplemente se desparramó en una silla, después de recordar algunos de los hechizos de la próxima prueba Fleur cayó dormida en un profundo sueño.  
  
-.Querida levántate hoy es el día.- Madame Máxime levantaba a Fleur de su profundo sueño - Ya voy, Ya voy Mamá - en toda la noche Fleur había soñado con su madre, como la regañaba constante mente en el sueño, y como había podido dejar morir a su hermana, cuando final mente pudo cerrar los ojos, madame maxime ya la levantaba - ya me levanto. querida fleur hoy es la prueba la tercera prueba, debes prepararte!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fleur despertó de su "terrorífico" sueño de un golpe, debía entrenar para esa noche, si su madre ni su hermana estaban, no se podía dar el lujo de quedarse dormida.  
  
Saltó de la cama, rápidamente, se bañó , se vistió y salió hacia el Gran comedor.  
  
Mientras caminaba, sentia como el aire de verano, se colaba entre ella y la atravesaba , esto acompañado de la ansiedad que comenzó a sentir, como si algo malo fuese a suceder.  
  
Legó al comedor, al ver como algunos la volteaban a mirar, unos con cara de angustia, y otros con cara de ánimo, trató de fingir una sonrisa , pero no pudo. Se sentó cerca de Madame Maxime, y comenzó a hablar con Cedric que estaba a su lado.  
  
Estaba bueno, lo necesitaba-dijo Cedric algo alegre. Tienes un reloj ?- el chico, notó el tono de ansiedad de la chica Tranquila, todavía faltan 12 horas- él trataba de tranquilizarla Qué??????- No voy a tener tiempo de practicar!!!!! Pero faltan doce..  
  
No le dio tiempo de terminar, Fleur ya se había parado y ya venia caminando a zancadas por la mitad del corredor. Cedric, se sintió un poco despreciado, y sin más que hacer, se dirigió a la torre de Huglepuff a descansar y practicar unos cuantos hechizos.  
  
Fleur salió del comedor, miró a ambos lados del vestíbulo, se decidió y corrió lo más que pudo hacia la derecha, iba al bosque a practicar un momento sola, cerca del carruaje.  
  
Los pinos, eran azotados por una calida brisa, esto no hizo que Fleur se sintiera más tranquila, un extraño presentimiento la invadía, sentía miedo. Queriendo superarlo, la chica se botó al suelo y cerro los ojos, una extraña luz morada le vino a la mente, se levanto de sobre salto- Que podía significar eso?, trató de no darle importancia, entró al carruaje, buscó un libro en su maleta, lo sacó y se puso a practicar y a memorizar algunos hechizos que se le hicieran útiles.  
  
Bill se hallaba, sin complicaciones, ayudando al nervioso Harry junto con Hermione en la biblioteca, le daba algunos consejos sobre como debía ser uno que otro hechizo que necesitara, Hermione buscaba en los libros, Harry trataba de memorizar algunos hechizos, y Bill, solo veía la borrosa imagen de la chica de pelo plateado peleándose con su madre en el salón el día anterior. Creía que necesitaba ayuda, o alguien con quien hablar, pero su prioridad entonces, era ayudar a Harry lo más que pudiera.  
  
A Fleur no le cabía un hechizo más en la cabeza, estaba agotada y con mucho sueño, buscó el reloj entre el desorden del carruaje, eran las cuatro y cuarto.  
  
Atractenion- el reloj voló por la habitación y fue alcanzado por la mano de Fleur.  
  
Necesitaba dormir, puso el despertador a las seis en punto, y se recostó en la cama, quería estar tranquila antes de la prueba, esa que le daría la victoria, estaba lista, pero un poco nerviosa un sentimiento corría por sus venas, pero finalmente, lo ignoró y logro dormir.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************** RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Fleur se despertó de sobre salto, apagó el despertador como pudo. No sabia la hora el día o el por que, miró a su alrededor, estaba nerviosa, de reojo, miró el reloj, eran las seis, estaba llena de miedo, decidió tomar un baño y ponerse algo cómodo y caluroso para la prueba.  
  
El agua le recorrió el cuerpo, el agua fría despertó sus sentidos, trató de memorizar algunos hechizos, al notar que no había olvidado ninguno de ellos se sintó satisfecha, y sintió como su cuerpo se tranquilizaba bajo el frío.  
  
Salió tranquila, con un atuendo de color azul oscuro, bastante cómodo exactamente lo que necesitaba, cerca al lago Madame Maxime venía tratando de irradiar una sonrisa de apoyo.  
  
Estas lista cariño? Si señora - Fleur estaba tranquila y bastante relajada. Cariño, debes llegar cuanto antes al campo, ahora mismo señorita, no puedes llegar tarde , ya sabes como se ponen tus compañeros, deben esperarte para las indicaciones Lo haré Madame, ya voy en camino!!!!!!  
  
Fleur caminó rápidamente, bajó la colina y bajo a los camerinos del campo de quiddich, entró a los camerinos de Gryfindor, donde se reunirían todos.  
  
Buenas noches Hola Fleur- Harry la saludaba, exactamente en ese instante notó la presencia de un chico joven y pelirrojo. Hola, hace tiempo que no te veía. A fleur se le revolvió el estomago- Hola Hill, desde ayer que no nos veíamos, bastante tiempo no? Si, ya me hacías falta - Harry intentó aguantar la gran sonrisa que apareció en su cara. Fleur se sonrojó un poco - Que extraño, a mi también. Los dejo solos, voy a mirar el campo. Dijo Harry señalando su escoba. No seas tramposo Harry!!!!!!!!- Bill conocía muy bien las intenciones de su amigo. Si tienes razón- Fleur había caído en cuenta, eso era trampa, podía aprenderse el camino, y así llegar más rápido a la meta - si no lo dices no me doy cuenta. De ser así entonces iré por algo de comer, no me demoro - Harry le picó el ojo a su amigo y salió por la puerta del vestier.  
  
Fleur se sintió un poco incomoda, el estar con bill, le producía una extraña sensación entre seguridad y timidez, cosa que no había experimentado antes.  
  
Y.estás lista? Eso creo Te veo muy tranquila, a diferencia de Harry, te ves tan fresca como el rocío.- dijo Bill en un tono un poco divertido, esto le gustó mucho a la francesa. Gracias, la verdad estudie mucho para la prueba, entonces creo que estoy lista. Como le ha ido a Harry? Le ha ido muy bien, el chico es muy inteligente, y debe serlo, después de que lo escogieron como el cuarto, tuvo que haber sido por algo no? Si tienes razón yo misma le debo la vida de mi hermana, en la última prueba , le debo mucho, significa mucho para mi. Debe serlo, yo no sabria que hacer si algo le pasara a alguno de mis hermanos, especialmente a Ginny. NO sabia que tenias una hermana Yo daria hasta la vida por ella, es la menor de todos los 7 y todos la queremos mucho, estudia aquí mismo en Howards. Creo haberla visto, ustedes se parecen mucho, todos ustedes son muy parecidos, pero creo que tu eres mucho más especial.- Fleur se sonrojó un poco Disculpen , pero los demás concursantes los esperan afuera- un joven de Ravenclaw, se acababa de asomar por la puerta, van a dar la instrucción y las posiciones. Si , claro, Adiós Bill espero poder hablar contigo después de la prueba- y si me pasa algo, te doy permiso de ir a rescatarme, te parece? Claro, allí estaré, desde que no sea nada grave. Además yo también, te quiero preguntar muchas cosas- le dio una amplia sonrisa, esas que le movían todo por dentro, le dio una cara de ternura y rápidamente salió por la puerta acompañada del joven.  
  
Los tres chicos, junto con el ministro de deportes mágicos, se encontraban a las afueras del campo de juego, todos reunidos esperándola a ella. Todos la miraron impacientes, Cedric estaba nervioso, y Víctor, estaba un poco pensativo, Harry en cambio se veía muy seguro, claro que los nervios lo movían por segundos, ella se notaba fresca, exactamente como le había dicho Bill, sentía tranquila, todos , se vieron intimidados por eso, pero luego el ministro habló y debían poner el mayor cuidado posible.  
  
Chicos .y chica, les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, ya saben , deben estar muy atentos, primero, cada uno partirá de un lugar diferente, dependiendo de su puesto, el laberinto, tiene un centro, tienen que llegar a él antes de que alguien más lo haga primero, el primero en hacerlo, será el ganador, además , deben combatir las diferentes criaturas que encuentren como los carparojos o una Banshie, deben ser cuidadosos de no perderse y saber a donde se dirigen. creo que eso es todo , ahora a jugar.  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron al campo, el profesor Moody, acompañó a fleur a su lugar, llegaron fácilmente, Fleur trataba de recordar el camino recorrido, pero todas las esquinas eran muy parecidas.  
  
no se mueva de aquí si no quiere quedar descalificada, señorita Delacour. No lo haré profesor. Más te vale que no se pierda. Intentaré no hacerlo- el profesor le dio una sarcástica sonrisa con algo de malicia, hasta el fondo de Fleur se sintió un poco intimidada.  
  
Sonó el silbato que daba inicio a los preliminares. Y el profesor desapareció detrás de una pared del laberinto.  
  
Sonorus - El hechizo, dio resultado, y la voz del ministro, recorrió el campo.  
Bienvenidos a la ultima y definitiva prueba del torneo de los tres magos,  
se le desea suerte a cada uno de los participantes. La señorita Delacour del colegio Beauxbeatons, saldrá del lado este del laberinto (n:a la verdad no me acuerdo de las posiciones), el señor Krum del colegio Durmstang, saliendo del sur, por ultimo, en los primeros lugares, están los señores, Diggory y el señor Potter , partiendo respectiva mente del oeste y del norte. Ahora, se dará la orden de partida, en unos segundos Preparados, listos, ahora - sonó un silbato estridente, que les dio aviso del inicio.  
  
Las multitudes gritaban, Madame Maxime, había llevado algunos alumnos del colegio a apoyarla, ella se sintió un poco reconfortada, inició su camino dentro del laberinto, de pronto de la nada, apareció un hombre lobo, ella no tuvo mucho problema en evadirlo, más adelante, encontró una Banshe, y luego, uso un hechizo de brújula, que le ayudó con el camino.  
  
Lo único que Fleur ignoraba el esos instantes era la persona que la perseguía con malicia, no sabia el daño, que entonces aquel le pudiera provocar.  
  
Un extraño ser que no conocía, de capa negra, que le tapaba la cara, apareció de la nada, dando le una vista de arriba a bajo, como quien ve su presa y la va a atacar. La sangre de la francesa hirvió en exceso.  
  
En otro lugar del campo, más exactamente en las gradas, Bill, miraba detenidamente el desempeño de Harry, que en ese entonces estaba peleando contra un scuarttelet, un pequeño monstruo de gran tamaño con unos cuernos de oro en su cabeza y forma de tortuga de color azul.  
  
Todos iban muy bien , pero en todo el laberinto no veía fleur, Bill le dio un rápido vistazo al campo, y notó como en una pequeña esquina Fleur se encontraba con un extraño, Bill intentó ver quien era aquel hombre cuando de pronto, una luz morada, iluminó el campo, un grito, solo un grito.ensordeció a la multitud.  
  
Fleur!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dulces sueños, Delacour- los labios de Moody se veían llenos de satisfacción. Dominatus suntilius- la luz morada le llenó los ojos, el dolor penetró hasta el fondo de su ser haciéndole dar un grito profundo y caer al suelo, todos notaron su ataque, pero nadie, excepto Bill notó la presencia del extraño. Mcgonagal, se dirigió hacia el lugar del suceso, cogiendo a Fleur, la llevó a los camerinos donde Madame Maxime, la tomó, llevándola con ayuda de Hagirid, a la enfermería  
  
Bill, bajó las gradas lo más pronto posible, quería conocer el estado de fleur, como se encontraba, o si en el peor caso, estaba muerta.  
  
Estará Fleur entre la vida y la muerte? Por que Bill se interesó tanto por Fleur? Estará Bill bajo los encantos de la medio veela?  
  
Lee el próximo capitulo de esta historia.  
  
- La enfermería. 


End file.
